


What could of happened if Suzaku's capture was successful

by Girlonfire451



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, Captivity, M/M, accidental mind control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlonfire451/pseuds/Girlonfire451
Summary: Suzaku is captured by the Black Knights and Lelouch tries to get him to join him. Lelouch's geass ends up becoming permanent at a horrible time.





	What could of happened if Suzaku's capture was successful

Suzaku woke up in an unknown room chained to a chair. He then noticed the presence of a masked figure in the room.  
"Zero," Suzaku said with venom in his voice.  
"So you're finally awake," the masked man said.  
"What do you want from me," he asked the leader of the Black Knights.  
"What I want is quite simple, I want you to join me," Zero replied.  
"Was it really necessary to capture me just to ask your question. You already know my answer. So why don't you let me go."  
"I'm afraid that's not going to happen. I'm getting tired of you interfering with my plans at the last second, so until you agree to join me you're going to be my prisoner. So do you still want to deny my request, or will you agree to join me."  
"My answer still remains the same and it's not going to change," Suzaku said glaring at Zero.  
"Well then, you'll have plenty of time to think it over now," Zero said as he walked out of the room.

**********  
"He can be so stubborn sometimes," Lelouch said as he took off his mask.  
"You wouldn't have this problem if you just used your geass on him," C.C. stated.  
"Not going to happen," Lelouch said.  
"Why not, is it because he's your friend. You had no problem using it on that girl."  
"I...I had to use it on Shirley, knowing the truth about me would only bring her pain," Lelouch said remembering what he did to her.  
"Then what's keeping you from using it on him, a simple 'join me' and he'd be on your side."  
"That wouldn't guarantee his loyalty and there's no point in him joining me if he doesn't have any free will."   
"So stubborn," C.C. sighed," you could easily get what you want with your power and yet you refuse to use it."  
"Shut up, witch." Suddenly an idea popped into Lelouch's head. "Maybe... if I revealed my identity then he would join me," Lelouch stated hopefully.  
"He told you his answer wouldn't change. The only way you'll get him on your side is by using your geass. You'll see I'm right and I'll be expecting a pizza when you use it on him." Lelouch glared at C.C. before he put his mask back on and left the room.

**********  
The next day Lelouch decided to reveal himself to Suzaku to see if he could get him to join him.  
"Are you comfortable, Kururugi," Zero asked as he walked in.  
"You can go ahead and leave, my answer isn't changing," Suzaku said, not bothering to look up at his captor.  
"After seeing who I am you might change your mind," Lelouch thought.  
Suzaku looked up as Zero began to take off his mask, familiar purple eyes soon gazing into his own. "Lelouch...you're Zero," Suzaku said, shocked as he saw the face of his best friend behind the mask of Zero.  
"Yes, I am Zero," Lelouch declared.  
"Why," Suzaku asked," why would you do all of this."  
"You know exactly why, Suzaku. I told you I would obliterate Britannia and that's exactly what I'm doing."  
"But what about Nunnally, does she know," Suzaku asked.  
"Of course not, I would never bring her into any of this," Lelouch replied," now that you know who I am will you join me."  
Suzaku simply stared at his best friend as he asked for him to join him again," I told you yesterday that my answer wouldn't change."  
Lelouch sighed, he knew C.C. was right but he still refused to use it on him. Suddenly Lelouch felt a pain in his left eye and covered it. Suzaku concerned about his friend, even though he was his enemy, asked him what was wrong. "It's nothing," Lelouch said as the pain went away. Thinking about his geass gave Lelouch another idea on how he could convince Suzaku to join him. "You know Suzaku if I really wanted to I could force you to join me."   
"What do you mean by that," Suzaku inquired.  
"When I really want someone to do something for me they are unable to resist me," Lelouch stated.  
"You may be able to charm people but I wouldn't call it irresistible by any means."  
"I'm being serious," Lelouch said," whether it's to free you, kill themselves, or to give me their knightmare they wouldn't be able to resist." Lelouch looked right into Suzaku's eyes as he gave his next example. "I could order you to be my slave and it wouldn't matter how you felt about it." Lelouch noticed that Suzaku seemed to stiffen after he said that. "Suzaku..." Lelouch said as he looked at his friend.  
"...no..." Suzaku said as he began to struggle against his chains," why would you tell me something like that Lelouch...".  
Lelouch then realized his geass had become permanent just like Mao's and mentally cursed himself,"...be my slave...I told him to be my slave. The one command that would completely take away his free will...and I just gave it to him." Lelouch tried to think of ways he could remove the command but nothing came to his mind. "Don't listen to that order Suzaku," Lelouch practically yelled at him. The red rings around his eyes flickered as he tried to resist, but it was no good. Lelouch could tell that the order was assaulting Suzaku's mind, bending and breaking his will to his own. After a few more seconds Suzaku stilled and looked up at Lelouch, waiting to be commanded. "No," Lelouch said as he looked at what he just did to his best friend.  
"What is your command, your highness," Suzaku asked his new master.  
"Why did it have to happen to you out of all people...why," Lelouch asked out loud. There was nothing Lelouch could do to remove the command, he had done the very thing he wanted to avoid. "C.C.," Lelouch thought hopefully," maybe she has a way to remove the command." As if the very thought summoned her, C.C. appeared at the door. "C.C., is there any way to remove a geass command," Lelouch asked hoping to get an answer out of the pizza obsessed witch.  
"There are only two ways a command can be removed. Either the command is completed or the one under the influence of the command dies," C.C. said. Lelouch frowned, the command would never be completed and he couldn't kill Suzaku. "What's wrong boya, did you give a command you regret."  
"I guess you could say that," Lelouch said as he looked at Suzaku.  
C.C. noticed Lelouch's geass had become permanent in his left eye and that he probably said something to Suzaku right when it happened. "What did you tell him," C.C. asked.  
"...I was telling him about my geass and how I could force him to join me if I really wanted to. He didn't believe me so I told him that I could order him to be my slave and he would do it without question..." Lelouch said, retelling the events that just occurred.  
"Unless you kill him, I'm afraid he's going to be stuck like this," C.C. stated. C.C. could tell by the look on his face that he would never kill him. "I guess the only thing you can do is use this to your advantage and have him do the things you wanted him to do."  
Lelouch looked at Suzaku sadly, wishing he hadn't said anything at all. "I guess," he said.  
C.C. went over to Lelouch and hugged him. "Don't worry I'll be here for you. We're accomplices remember," she said trying to reassure Lelouch.  
"Yeah...you can leave now," Lelouch said wishing to be alone. C.C. left the room without another word. Lelouch then looked over at Suzaku," what am I going to do with you."

**********  
Lelouch released Suzaku from his chains and stared at him wondering what to do.  
"If it was anyone else..." Lelouch thought," if it was anyone else I wouldn't hesitate to use them." Lelouch sat down on his bed pondering the things he could do. Suddenly Suzaku walked over to the bed and sat beside Lelouch. "What are you doing," Lelouch asked.  
"You look like you could use some company, your highness," Suzaku said.   
"I guess." Lelouch felt flustered by the closeness of Suzaku and wished that it could've been like this without his geass. Lelouch then took Suzaku's chin in his hand and lifted it up. He looked into his emerald eyes that were now ringed with red. He leaned in close and kissed him. Suzaku let Lelouch lead since it wasn't his place to take over or fight for control with his prince. After a few more seconds Lelouch broke the kiss, hating how it made him feel. One part hated taking advantage of Suzaku like this and the other part...the other part loved the control he had over him. The other part wondered why he didn't use his geass on him before, why he didn't simply order him to do as he said. That other part was slowly getting bigger and wanted to order Suzaku to do many unspeakable things.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked it or things that can be improved. This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
